


Discovery

by xStephyG



Series: The Flower [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Smut, Spanking, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/pseuds/xStephyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen discovers something interesting about Evie. Something she didn't know herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

The first time it happened it had been playful. She had teasingly called him "Curly" so he swatted her gently on the bum. She had yelped and her face turned bright red. For a moment he worried he had crossed a line but then he saw it. The way she tripped over her next words – a threat that was completely belayed by the her bumbling – the way she wouldn't look higher than his chest. She would act this way the first few times they were intimate. Had she liked it?

The second time was on purpose, just to see. As she walked past him out of a war council meeting he gave her a smack, mindful of Josephine and Leliana walking just ahead of them. She jumped and gasped making the two other woman turn to the pair. Evie stammered out an excuse about forgetting something at the War Table and turned quickly. Cullen just shrugged at Josephine and Leliana's questioning looks. She did seem to like it but perhaps he should let it go. Best not to push her.

* * *

Cullen couldn't let it go. Every fiber of his being was consumed with the idea that his sweet, shy Inquisitor would like it if he bent her over his knee and spanked her curvaceous ass. Or his desk; her delicate hands crumpling his reports as he laid slap after slap, her cries echoing for all of Skyhold to hear. Or maybe he'd take her to his bed first, strip her bare, get her on all fours and-

"Cullen?" A pair of bright green eyes looked down at him with open concern. "You look flush, are you feeling unwell?"

He wanted to laugh. Unwell? He burned to know if he was right; if she would thrust her hips to meet the sting of his hand, begging him to keep going.

"Of course not, love. Did you need me for something?"

She eyed him suspiciously, her analytical mind telling her there was something wrong but she wasn't going to push. He would tell her when he was ready. "We have a war council meeting but if you're sick i could tell Josephine and Leliana-"

"No, I'm fine, really. Let's be off."

* * *

The war council was torture for Cullen. Evie paced when she was thinking making her hips sway, she'd bite her lip when she was about to make a decision, leaned heavily on the table when she was listening. Her every move set Cullen ablaze but he made it through. When they adjourned he rushed out with nary a goodbye and Evie took note. Something must be wrong.

He sat behind his desk now trying to quell the aching in his loins and the questions on his mind. There was no use, he would have to find out soon before this obsession consumed him.

As if on cue, Evie entered his office the same look of concern as before on her face. "Cullen, I know you don't like to talk about this but if you're having trouble you can tell me. If it's the lyrium I can try to help or talk to the healers."

Cullen fixed her with his heated stare and she clammed up. Heat blossomed between her thighs and a blush burned her cheeks. "Lock the door." He rose from his seat as she turned to lock the door behind her.

"And the others." Her breath hitched in her throat as he whispered the order directly in her ear, his large frame looming over her.

He shed his gloves and the outer layers of his armour, letting everything fall where it may as she carried out his command. Once the last bolt was in place she turned back to him and leaned against the door, hands tucked behind her back, a nervous but excited look on her face.

He stalked over to her, a predatory look in his golden eyes. For a man who blushed and stammered as much as he did at times he sure knew how to carry himself. He moved into her space, hands pressed to the door behind her and brushed his lips over her forehead and brow. "Do you have anywhere you need to be?"

"No." Did she? If she did it was forgotten now.

"Good." Their lips met in a passionate kiss then; melding together, tongues meeting to set them both ablaze. He pulled her to him and Evie gasped as his throbbing erection pressed into her stomach.

"I've been thinking about you," She sighed as he nipped her earlobe. "Turn around." With a questioning look she did as he asked. Cullen stepped back to admire the view, a silent laugh shook his shoulders. There stood Evie, her arms hanging at her sides, shifting from foot to foot, staring at the door.

"Hands on the door, Evie." Trembling arms lifted to the splay her fingers over the wood in front of her. "Feet apart." She shifted so her feet were shoulder width apart.

"I've noticed something recently." His hands smoothed over her flanks as he spoke, making her quiver. She turned her head to speak but Cullen cut her off. "Eyes ahead." Her head snapped back to stare at the door. His hands reached her shapely bottom and he gave the round globes a squeeze.

"I'd like to try something, something I think you'll enjoy but if you don't you only need to say the word and I'll stop. Do you understand?" She nodded, shoulders tensed.

Cullen's nerves caught up with him then. What if he was wrong? He didn't want to hurt or scare her. But he knew asking her would result in a nervous laugh and denial, even if it were true. Even if she did want him to spank her.

Taking a half step, back he admired the view before him for a moment before lifting his hand and landing a small swat on her clothed bottom. She jumped at the contact, a surprised little yelp bursting from her lips. He paused, hand staying where it landed waiting for her to protest. She stood-fast, hands still on the door. Lifting his hand again he brought it down a little harder this time and she jumped, but made no sound. The next blow gave her away. Her back bowed, fingers curled on the door and a shuddering gasp reached his ears.

Smiling Cullen leaned into her, "You like that?" She froze. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Evie. If you like it you just have to say so and I'll continue. If you don't we can stop now and I'll never try this again."

Evie's mind was racing. Did she like it? She loved any time Cullen touched her, whether it was a brush of their hands or the joining of their bodies but this? This was something intense. She'd never felt anything like it before. It scared her how much she wanted it. How quickly she had moistened at his rough treatment.

"Evie...?" His hand started to move from its resting place on her bottom.

"Yes," The breathy sigh fell from her lips unbidden. She didn't want him to stop. She wanted him to strip her and land blow after blow on her naked bottom until she screamed for him. "Sp-spank me, please."

Cullen felt light-headed at her words. He reached around her then, tugged the laces of her trousers loose and eased them and her smalls down to her ankles. "Arms up." She lifted them without hesitation and Cullen pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it aside without a care.

He sucked in a ragged breath at the sight before him. Evie's red hair a mess, standing in nothing but her breast band; trousers bunched at her boots. The cheek he had slapped was a little pink and her legs were trembling.

He smoothed his hand over her bottom, smiling as she shuddered. He went about her request ardently then. Blow after blow landing on her bottom. He alternated cheeks, soothing them with his sword callused hand between each slap.

It didn't take long for Evie to give in to the all-consuming pleasure. Her hips lifted to meet his every blow, followed by a cry of ecstasy. Her nails scrambled at the door for purchase; her feet shifted together and she squeezed her thighs to relieve the aching in her core.

"Cullen!" She shouted his name on his next blow far too loudly but neither of them cared who heard. There was only the room around them and the symphony of his slaps. She tensed her thighs rhythmically with his spanking. She was so close to the edge. She went to move her hand from the door to her aching center but Cullen's gruffly ordered 'No' stopped her.

He pulled her roughly to him then. Her stinging bottom meeting the coarse material of his trousers and the hard rigid length of his cock. He wrapped an arm around her waist and delved his fingers into her soaking curls. With ease he found her clit, pinching it between his forefinger and thumb while he rutted against her ass. The dichotomy of sensations was too much. She found her end with a shriek, but his movements didn't stop. Too much. It was too much. She was going to burst into flames.

He needed her now. He couldn't wait any longer. Seeing her like this, hearing her cries for him and only him were driving him mad. He spun her to face him, pressed her to the door and slammed his lips into hers. Her hands flew to his trousers, wrestling with the laces and straps that kept them apart. He yanked his tunic over his head, stifling in the light material.

As soon as his laces were undone he pushed her hands away and pulled himself free while she kicked off one of her boots and freed her leg. As he hoisted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her sopping core to his cock, desperate for him now; grinding shamelessly over him. With a growl he took himself in hand and guided his cock into her waiting cunt. The force of their joining slammed her into the door and she cried out again. She never knew she could want to be handled in such a manner. The feeling of it was heady.

The pace he set was brutal. Fucking her with a fervent need that had them both gasping for air. He bent his head, used his teeth to pull her breast band down and took her nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting her until she choked out another cry as she reached her peak again. The undulation of her inner walls made Cullen cry out around the sweet bud in his mouth.

He shifted her weight into one strong arm and moved the other to land another slap on her ass; his movements never faltering. The slapping of their hips mingled with his slapping her ass; filling the room with such sweet sounds.

Cullen lifted his head back up and captured Evie's lips in a demanding kiss; his nails digging into her sore bottom as he pounded her. He was nearing his climax, but he didn't want to end until he brought her over one last time. Slipping a hand between their bodies, he pressed his thumb to her clit making her whimper. She was so overstimulated she didn't know how much more she could take.

She dug her nails into his shoulder; a desperate whine erupted from low in her throat. Cullen felt her walls clamp down on him. If he held out just a moment longer she would be spent.

"Come for me, Evie. Sweet Maker, you are so beautiful when you come." That was it. Her head fell back once more and she cried his name to the heavens. Her core tightened around him, trying to hold him inside her as she quaked.

Cullen pulled her onto him one last time before he spilled himself into her impossible heat with a growled moan; his hips stuttering until she had taken everything he could give.

He lowered them gently to the floor then, balancing Evie on his strong thighs. She kept her back pressed to the door and let her eyes fall shut while Cullen leaned into her, burying his face in the side of her neck and breathing her in.

Moments past as they caught there breath before Evie broke the silence. "How did you know I would like that? I didn't even know." Her words were hushed and a little rough. Cullen smiled into her neck; a surge of pride rushed through him at the knowledge that he made her sound like that.

"Call it a hunch." Cullen murmured. She smiled and lifted her hand, running her finger tips over the scar on his lip.

"Remind to trust your hunches more often." He smiled into her neck, humming happily at her words and gentle touch.

"I think a nap is in order, wouldn't you agree?" A giddy giggle bubbled up from her at his suggestion.

"I would but I don't think I can stand." Cullen lifted his head to take in the sight of her. Hair mussed, lips bruised, breast band hanging loosely at her waist, and pants still tangled around her one of her ankles. She was the very picture of debauched.

With a wide smile he turned, still cradling her to his body and grabbed his fur lined cloak from just a foot away. He spread it out and laid them down; him flat on his back while she rested half on top of him. Her head on his chest, one arm tucked between them and the other placed over his heart.

A knock on the door across from them made Evie jump. Cullen turned his head, "Go. Away. NOW!"

The messenger's stammered apology had Evie in giggles. With a wicked smile Cullen lifted his hand from her hip and swatted her sore bottom gently. "Don't make me punish you."

The giggles stopped and Evie turned her face into his chest, a blush on her cheeks once more.

Cullen didn't know if he'd ever stop making her blush but a part of him hoped he didn't.


End file.
